


Affairs

by Autumn_witch23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Song: illicit affairs (Taylor Swift)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_witch23/pseuds/Autumn_witch23
Summary: Lo sabían, estaba mal lo que hacían, pero eso no impedía que unieran sus labios en un apasionado beso ni que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo ajeno anhelando el toque de la suave piel que se escondía bajo sus ropas, Taeyong respiraba a Jaehyun en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada toque, porque nunca estaba seguro de cuando sería la última vez.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es la primera historia que subo a esta plataforma, forma parte de una serie que hice en wattpad.   
> Si alguien llega a leerla espero la disfrute y sea de su agrado. ♥   
> P.D en un futuro me gustaría hacer un fic largo basado en esta historia.

Lo sabían, estaba mal lo que hacían, pero eso no impedía que unieran sus labios en un apasionado beso ni que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo ajeno anhelando el toque de la suave piel que se escondía bajo sus ropas, Taeyong respiraba a Jaehyun en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada toque, porque nunca estaba seguro de cuando sería la última vez.  
Su relación no era una convencional, no podían libremente salir y tomarse de las manos, Jaehyun tenía que pelear con las ganas que tenía de sujetar el rostro de Taeyong entre sus manos y darle un beso frente a todo el mundo, hacerles saber que su corazón pertenecía a él, aunque lastimosamente Taeyong no le pertenecía en nada. No cuando la persona que más amaba ya estaba unida a otra, tenía una hermosa familia y él era solo el amante.

Por mucho tiempo Taeyong pensó que debía terminar todo de una vez, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que fuera más doloroso, pero cada vez que el tema surgía, Jaehyun le pedía un último beso y ese beso desencadenaba una ola de emociones muy profundas en su interior, se sentía como estar flotando, cada beso era electrificante y despertaba el sentimiento de querer más del castaño, nunca era suficiente de Jaehyun, siempre necesitaba más de él. Era adictivo, como una droga, y él era adicto a Jaehyun.

El mayor, se encontraba de espaldas; se estaba poniendo sus zapatos, Jaehyun paso su dedo por columna dorsal, logrando que Taeyong se estremeciera, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, dejando que su barbilla se posara en su hombro y lo besó, después siguió hasta su cuello. 

—Para, debo irme ahora, dije que saldría a dar un paseo 

Jaehyun suspiro cansado, odiaba el momento de la despedida, siempre terminaba extrañando a Taeyong al instante en que se iba. 

—Creo que lo sospecha, creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos

El castaño se quedó callado, Taeyong levantó la mirada, y lo miró fijo, le pedía disculpas con la mirada. Jaehyun negó de forma abrupta con su cabeza, no era posible, no podía estarle pasando eso a él, no ahora que eran tan felices juntos. 

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho Jae —Taeyong sollozaba, su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos, no quería alejarse de Jaehyun pero sabía que era lo mejor, al final ambos tenían muchas cosas que perder, uno más que él otro. 

—Está bien, no llores más amor —Jaehyun sostuvo su rostro y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de su amante. 

—Bésame, bésame una última vez Jaehyun —rogó el mayor, el castaño aceptó, fue el beso más doloroso, no supo el momento en que él también empezó a llorar. Tomó todo el tiempo que pudo en besar y memorizar el cuerpo de Taeyong, deseaba tenerlo guardado en lo más profundo de su memoria. No quería olvidar como sonaba su voz al gemir su nombre, la forma en la que jadeando le pedía por más. La satisfacción en la cara de Taeyong al alcanzar el orgasmo, saber que él había sido el causante de su placer lo llenaba de orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía presumir de ello libremente.   
Jaehyun fingió estar dormido cuando Taeyong se fue de su lado, no podía enfrentar el hecho de despedirse, prefería pensar que solo era una pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo y que en cualquier momento el despertaría del mal sueño y al abrir los ojos nuevamente vería la sonrisa de Taeyong y volvería a probar sus dulces labios. Deslizó su mano por el lado vacío de la cama, hasta hace un par de horas su más grande amor había estado acostado a su lado, Jaehyun tomo la almohada y la acercó a su nariz, aún conservaba el aroma de Taeyong, ese que no olvidaría nunca, ese que extrañaría todos los días. 

Taeyong dejó que su cabeza se posara sobre el volante de su auto, estaba frente a su casa pero no tenía la valentía suficiente para entrar, no quería; deseaba conducir muy lejos, alejarse de todo, estar solo. Respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse, necesitaba guardar su compostura, debía actuar de forma normal. Al entrar escuchó el sonido de pasos apresurados siendo dirigidos hacia él. 

—¡Papi! —la alegre voz de su pequeño hijo lo recibió, Taeyong se agacho y lo cargo, besó sus mejillas y sonrió al ver la carita alegre del infante. No podía alejarse de él, aunque amará de forma profunda a Jaehyun, no se podía arriesgar a perder a su pequeño Mark.

—Estoy en casa pequeño —y sin más se dirigió con su hijo a la sala donde Jongin lo esperaba con una cálida sonrisa en los labios, actuó con total naturalidad, después de todo a partir de ese día ya todo estaba terminado, no había nada más que ocultar, Taeyong volvía a ser el esposo fiel y devoto que solía ser. 

—Bienvenido a casa cariño —le saludó el mayor mientras besaba sus labios.

Los días habían pasado de forma rápida y sin quererlo se habían convertido en meses, fue en una cena entre amigos que los amantes se volvieron a ver, después de meses de no ver sus caras se sentían felices al saber que cada quien había seguido con su vida. Había sido bastante difícil las primeras semanas, la urgencia de volver a verse estaba latente pero ambos habían mantenido su promesa de no volver a verse ni hablar. Al final todo salió bien. 

En algún momento de la noche se habían acercado para hablar de forma normal, después de todo Jaehyun era amigo de Jongin y tenía que llevarse bien con Taeyong, su charla era normal, se hacían preguntas vagas, nadie se atrevió a decir algo más profundo, no era necesario, después de todo ambos hablaban en un lenguaje que solo ellos entendían. Al final su urgencia de lograr un poco de contacto fue muy grande, Jaehyun le dio un abrazo y susurro muy bajo en su oído las siguientes palabras:

—En otra vida me gustaría darte todo lo que no pude en esta —Jaehyun deslizó su pulgar sobre su mejilla de forma suave y delicada como si temiera lastimar a Taeyong 

—Me diste todo y más Jaehyun —respondió antes de separarse, tocó sutilmente su abdomen, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Jaehyun.

Taeyong se despidió de él, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposo, riendo junto a otros amigos cercanos. Jaehyun noto cómo este volteó a mirarlo sutilmente, tal vez aún no era el final de su historia, tal vez solo era el principio. 

Playlist

illicit affairs - taylor swift   
be my mistake - the 1975  
if this is the last time - lany   
the 1 - taylor swift  
dancing with your ghost - sasha sloan   
girl crush - harry styles  
cinnamon girl - lana del rey


End file.
